The Final Beginning
by Usagi of Feudal Moon Era
Summary: I feel disoriented and dizzy, relieved but a bit confused, alive, and lost all at the same time. Mamoru's discovery of Usagi after the final battle near the end of the eighteenth manga. Mamoru POV.


_At the current moment, I'm studying like mad for exams, but this popped into my head the other night and when I get an idea, I can't ignore it, so I went crazy writing. Besides, a girl needs breaks from studying anyways, right? _

_This takes place near the very end of the manga. If you haven't read the manga, Usagi defeats Sailor Galaxia and Chaos but kills herself in the process. The next thing she knows, she wakes up back on Earth and everyone's been reborn. That's as far as I will go because otherwise, I will start rambling about it._

_Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters although owning Mamoru would have its merits (wide smile and wink). Also, I don't really own anything that the characters say. The dialogue is taken from the dub of the manga (except for the names because I don't particularly like the dub names).

* * *

_

The Final Beginning

I feel…warm. From nothingness, I appear. It was as if I was in darkness: a long, cold sleep. But suddenly, the sun is shining on my skin, warming it. I feel disoriented and dizzy, relieved but a bit confused, alive, and lost all at the same time. I turn around to try to discover where I am and suddenly, all these feelings are pushed to the back of my mind. Even the throbbing in my head ceases.

It's her. She's lying on the ground, entangled in a golden wave. Happiness overwhelms me. But then so does fear. She isn't moving. Is she…? She can't be…I can't even bring myself to think it. My fears are alleviated as I see her tremble and raise her head. Comprehension dawns upon me. She won. The world is peaceful again. All I want to do is rush over to her, pull her in my arms and never let her go. However, the relief of seeing her alive seems to have rooted me to the spot. I want to call out to her, but my voice doesn't seem to be working. I force all will to my legs and small steps seem to be all I can muster.

She isn't too far but her back is towards me. I'm mentally screaming, "Turn around!" but she doesn't. She just continues gazing around the area in front of her on her hands and knees like a lost puppy.

Finally, I'm directly behind her. I bend down onto one knee, raise my hand toward her and remove all will from my legs to cram it into my throat.

"Usako."

My voice seems distant and raspy but her head snaps around. Her eyes sparkle with tears and disbelief as she slides her fingers between mine as if she's trying to tell if I'm real. I slide my other hand into her vacant one and, for a moment, we just stare at each other. I can feel a small smile playing at my face and, before I know it, she launches herself into me. It's as if I'm a new man. I can feel all strength return with her in my arms. I plant a few kisses on her forehead by her hairline, then pull her closer.

"Usagi-chan," I hear a group exclaim behind me.

"Girls," she sighs in shock. I turn around and, sure enough, eight girls are running in our direction. We both rise and she separates from me just a bit but one of my arms is still around her waist.

"We're fine, thanks to you," I say, gently kissing her hand. Tears are slowly cascading down her face.

"Sorry we couldn't help you," Minako apologizes as tears well up in the corners of her eyes.

"We wanted to be with you," Haruka adds.

"Thank you for calling, and giving us powers," Makoto expresses.

"Usagi-chan," a voice behind us interrupts. We turn around, and there's ChibiUsa ascending into the sky saying, "I'll be waiting for you in the thirtieth century."

"ChibiUsa," Usako calls out, separating from me and reaching out to the sky but, in a flash of light, ChibiUsa is gone.

Usako sniffs back a tear and I wrap my hands around her shoulders.

'We'll see her again soon,' I think and judging by the expression on Usako's face, she's accepted that too. Little by little the tears stop but her eyes are still damp. Then, her head turns back to her protectors and she smiles.

"We're together again," she says happily.

Without warning, she throws herself into her comrades' arms repeating, "We're together again" between dry sobs.

As I watch Usako embrace her friends, peace fills my entire being and I know that we can finally focus on happier days to come.

THE END

* * *

_Love it? Hate it? Let me know either way. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! Until my exams are over, I am restricting myself from having fun and reviews will give me a few moments of happiness during my breaks2. And you will get a little something in return._

_Also, since I'm almost done school for the semester, I should have plenty of upcoming time to work on fics. They are some small-scale fics I hope to get done by the end of April/mid May and there's a large-scale fic (which is giving me SOOO much trouble) that I hope to have done as soon as possible._


End file.
